The Love of Pi
by tt22123
Summary: Tony tutors Steve in Math for the love of Pi
1. CopyRight

Any characters portrayed within this story do not belong to me, I am merely borrowing them from their oh-so-amazing original authors. I do not make any money from this story and it is not to be published or to be used for others purposes other than reading on this site where I have posted it. The original author has all right to this story and I do not claim to own anything other than the plot. I wish I owned the world and the characters but alas I am a book binder/restorer, not an author.


	2. Chapter 1

Tony and Steve were always best friends, Tony had met him when he was still a baby he had hit it off instantly with the 3-year-old. They'd grown up together, Tony always tinkering with things, taking apart the toys that he was playing with and putting them back together while Steve drew pictures of the budding genius.

Tony ended up skipping 3 grades and ended up in the same year as Steve during their final year at school, much to their amusement and their teachers annoyance. Although Steve was a model student before, since Tony had joined their class he was constantly distracted, only paying half his attention to what was being said in lesson.

Steve was still able to score high grades in all of his subjects, well, other than maths that is. He was failing Math and without help he would face not graduating this year so he decided to ask his best friend for help since Tony was able to do math with no hesitation.

"Hey Tony."

"What's up Steve, ol' buddy, ol' pal?"

"I need your help."

"Want me to be your wingman for that chick you're always looking at? What's her name, Penny?"

Steve blushed at the mention of his small crush and paused for a few seconds before replying. "Peggy, and no. I need you to tutor me in Math, I need to pass or I won't be allowed to graduate this year. I can pay you for your time if you want."

"Steve, I don't want your money, you forget who my dad is, I've got enough to last me a lifetime, and then some. I'll help you out because you're my friend. My best friend." He added those final three words as an afterthought, sending a wink in the direction of the blonde man. "Tonight when you come round alright to start?"

"Perfect. Thank you for this. I'll bring the pizza."

Steve left Tony to go back to fixing up the car he was working on to help one of the teachers, walking away thinking about how he would have to ruin his evening with Math.


	3. Chapter 2

At 6 that evening Steve walked up to Stark Mansion and rung the bell, waiting to be let in. He knew that Tony had told him enough times to just walk in as he would leave it unlocked when Steve was coming round but that never felt right to him. Tony appeared at the door in a vest and a pair of old sweats, grabbed the pizza off Steve and pulled him into the house.

"What have I said about the door Steve?" he asked as he lead the way up to his room, having already grabbed everything they would need and set up in there.

"To walk in, but what have I told you my feelings are about that?"

"That you won't," he said with a loud huff, more as a joke than in actual exasperation though.

The two men ate, sharing the two pizza's so that they both had half of each one, before starting on their work.

After two hours or so Steve was getting more and more frustrated that he still didn't understand a single thing that Tony had been telling him. Tony on the other hand was finding it cute how Steve was acting. All of a sudden Steve picked up his book and pen and launched it at the wall opposite, growling in annoyance, before laying back and crossing his arms over his eyes.

"What's wrong Steve?"

"I don't get it, I'm going to fail this year because I can't do this." With his final words Steve moved a hand to punch the metal desk next to him, relishing in the feel of his knuckles shifting as the force broke two of them. He placed his hand onto his stomach, eyes still covered with his other arm.

"Shit. Steve." He could feel the other man gently probing his fingers but he did not care to stop him, simply lead there ignoring the world around him.

"I don't understand it Tony. Why do you like Math so much?"

"I love the beauty of it."

"Beauty? What beauty is there in math?"

"Okay, take pi for example. Pi is an infinite, non-repeating decimal- meaning that every possible number combination exists somewhere in pi. Converted into ASCII text, somewhere in that infinite string of digits is the name of every person you will ever love, the date, time, and manner of your death, and the answers to all the great questions of the universe. Converted into a bitmap, somewhere in that infinite string of digits is a pixel-perfect representation of the first thing you saw on this earth, the last thing you will see before your life leaves you, and all the moments, momentous and mundane, that will occur between those two points. All information that has ever existed or will ever exist, the DNA of every thing in the universe. EVERYTHING: all contained in the ration of a circumference and a diameter. You can't tell me that's not beautiful."

Steve moved his arm while Tony was talking, watching the emotion in Tony's face as he spoke about the subject that he so detested. Seeing Tony so passionate about something was beautiful, he knew of his love for it but never before had he seen the love so clearly on the man's face.

When Tony finished his speech about Pi he looked down to find Steve staring at him in what could almost be described as longing, he almost groaned at the sight of the blonde laying on the floor of his bedroom, staring straight up at him. Tony had loved the man next to him for as long as he could remember, at first just as a friend but as they grew older he knew that he loved the man as more than just a best friend.

Steve and Tony held one another's gaze, locked in their own little world, unknowing of time passing around them, of the math that had been forgotten around them, unknowing of the steady swelling of Steve's knuckles. Steve reached up with his good hand and wound a hand around the back of Tony's neck, pulling him down.

The mechanic moved a leg over Steve so that he was straddling the man beneath him before sealing the gap between their lips. The kiss slowly deepened until the two had to pull apart for breath. Steve looked down away from Tony, flushed from both desire and embarrassment.

He sat up and moved the smaller man off his lap, ignoring the protests of his hand. "So, Math then yeah?" Steve was still unable to look at the man sat next to him so he moved to get his books intent on ignoring what they had just done, unfortunately Tony had different ideas.

"Steve, that kiss?"

"I'm sorry Tony, I know I shouldn't have done that. I should have asked you first if I were going to do it. We can forget all about it. I'll go if you want."

"What if I don't want you to leave? What if I wanted that kiss? What if I want to do it again? What about that Steve? Besides, I believe I was the one that kissed you."

"If you don't want me to go then I won't. If you wanted that kiss, and want another, than who am I to deny the great Tony Stark. Although, I do believe that you are right, so perhaps I should even the numbers a bit, my turn this time." Steve pulled Tony closer once more and initiated the kiss with the shorter man, this time pushing Tony backwards and laying over the man.

Steve never complained about math again after that day. He still has Tony tutor him though, who would want to stop when their first tutoring session ended in such a magical way.


End file.
